


You're Perfect

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [6]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Insecure Richie Tozier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You don’t have to have abs to be hot, Rich, and trust me, you are hot."
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: undressing their partner.

“Rich, it’s not like I haven’t seen you without your shirt on before,” Ben said as he sat on the edge of the bed, while Richie stood nervously before him. “Or did you forget all those times at the quarry with us in our underwear?”

“We weren’t dating then,” Richie said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from Ben’s bare chest.

Everything had been fine. They were in the middle of a movie marathon when they had started kissing. The kissing had turning into some light petting and soon they had found themselves in Richie’s bedroom, but the moment Ben removed his shirt, Richie had become nervous and stepped back. Ben knew Richie could be self conscious sometimes. There had been several pointed comments about his looks, especially after he had come out and had even started wearing a shirt to swim in long before that. Richie tried to play off the comments, but Ben knew that deep down, they hurt him. Ben knew, because Ben had once been on the receiving end of some of those comments.

Ben reached his hands out towards Richie. “Come here.”

Richie looked down at Ben’s hands for a long moment before he took them and Ben pulled him forward. “Look, nothing has to happen tonight. If you’re feeling uncomfortable, we don’t have to do anything else. We can take things slow. I’m perfectly fine going back to our movie marathon.”

“I want to take things further, Ben, I just-I can’t compete with you,” Richie said. “I look nothing like you. You look like you were sculpted by a fucking God and I, well…” He let out a sigh. “I look like trash.”

“You don’t have to have abs to be hot, Rich, and trust me, you are hot,” Ben said, letting go of Richie’s hands and placing them on Richie’s stomach. “I like how soft you are.” He dropped his hands down to the edge of Richie’s shirt. “Can I?”

Richie was silent for a long moment, before placing his hands over Ben’s. “You really want to see me without my shirt on?”

“Yes, Richie, I do,” Ben answered. “But only if you want me too.”

Richie thought it over for a minute before dropping his heads and letting out a shaky breath. He gave Ben a nod and Ben began to slowly unbutton Richie’s shirt, keeping his eyes on Richie’s face, ready to stop if Richie became too uncomfortable. “It’s hard revealing yourself for the first time,” Ben said, pushing the shirt off Richie’s shoulders. “And I know it’s hard to listen to me tell you you look hot, but I’m telling the truth, Richie. I think you’re hot.” He pushed the shirt own Richie’s arms, letting it drop to the ground, leaving him in his undershirt. Ben rest his hands on Richie’s hips, thumbs gently rubbing. “You alright?”

“I’m just nervous.”

“We can stop.”

Richie shook his head. “No.”

“You sure?”

Richie nodded. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath and nodded again. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Ben started to push up the end of Richie’s undershirt, revealing his hairy belly. Ben smiled and leaned forward, pressing a couple of soft kisses there, hearing Richie suck in a breath. He sat back and continued to push up Richie’s shirt more, bunching it up on his chest, one hand slowly trailing back down. “Beautiful,” He whispered, looking back up at Richie, watching his face flush. “Can you finish taking your shirt off for me?”

Richie did so with shaky hands, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He still looked nervous, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. Ben reached up and gently pulled them away so he could look at him properly. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of here, Richie. You’re beautiful,” Ben said, his voice soft and full of love and admiration. He looked up at Richie as he ran his hands over his belly to see Richie looking at him with disbelief. “You don’t believe me?”

“I just don’t see myself that way,” Richie answered. “I mean I see all the comments-”

“Fuck the comments,” Ben interrupted. “Fuck what people say, Rich.”

“Easy for you to say with a body like yours.”

“Stop it,” Ben said. “You shouldn’t be comparing yourself to anyone else. You are so beautiful and handsome and I just wish you could see yourself the way I do because whenever I look at you, I’m just…” He trailed off for a moment, feeling overwhelmed at his own feelings as he looked up at Richie with a soft smile. “I love you, Richie, and I love what I see already and I want to see the rest of you.” He pressed a kiss to Richie’s belly again. “This? It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

There was a mix of emotions on Richie’s face before he was turning his head away and closing his eyes. He looked just as overwhelmed as Ben felt. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes again and looked down at Ben. “You really mean all that?”

Ben nodded, running his hands over Richie’s belly again, pressing several soft kisses along his skin. “I love you. I love how soft you are. I love how hairy you are. I love all of this,” He said, hugging Richie around the middle. He pressed another kiss to his belly and smiled up at him. “I love you.”

Richie cupped Ben’s face and leaned down to give him a kiss. “I love you too.” He gave him another kiss before saying, “Can we take off the rest of our clothes now?”

Ben let out a soft laugh and nodded, his hands moving to Richie’s belt. “Yeah, let’s take these off.”


End file.
